This invention relates to shaft assemblies having a tube part made of a composite fiber-containing synthetic material and a connecting part of rigid material attached to the tube and to methods of making such assemblies.
A method of making shafts of this general type is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3 007 896. In the shaft assembly described therein, cutting teeth are formed in an outer sleeve and, when a tube made of synthetic material and the outer sleeve are pressed together, the teeth cut into the synthetic material of the tube, producing interlocking geometrically matched profiles to form a rotationally fixed connection between tube and outer sleeve. To enhance the effect of the cutting teeth in the outer sleeve, a supporting ring is provided against the inside wall of the tube of fiber-synthetic material.